Shadow Fox Revised
by Fallen Sakura
Summary: Kagome's run away and managed to fall off a cliff! What does a pair of green eyes and a woman name Akiko got to do with all of this?
1. Just Running

**Shadow Fox Revised:**

_Well...this is the 'same' as my original shadow fox, but I was reading over it, and somehow I got really of place in it and it screwed the whole thing up. So I've decided to rewrite it. Sorry to all the people that have already read it. So I'm going thru the chapters that I already have and I'm fixing them up and reposting them in here. once I get to where ever it is that I messed up, I'll start writing again on my own, which will make it much different as to the original. I hope you enjoy._

_oh and just as a note and forewarning. I'm not very good at keeping up with the updating thing because of school and writers block. So I'll have spurts of updates upon updates upon updates, and then loong periods of time of just nothing. But you reviews and comments help me alot. Especially when you talk like your talking to a buddy not just a writer. yup. . and don't be afraid to say something if you can just picture something happening next, TELL ME! This should help me to keep going too. ok!_

_The squirrels that watch you from the other window appreciate your patronage!..I spelled that wrong didn't I? It looks funny._

**Disclaimer**: sigh I regret to inform you I in fact do not own Inuyasha and company...OO-GA-LA BOO-GA-LA...HA!I've got you now!I put a spell on you! I can hear all your thoughts now! mwahahaha.ha...ha...ACK! SHAME ON YOU! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY SUCH THOUGHTS! THE HORROR!...ok..fine..I take the spell off...I'm going to have nightmares now...:shudders:

**Prelude**:

Kagome was running. She had long lost the cries and shouts of Sango behind her. She never thought that she could out run the demonslayer.

How could he do this too her, and after everything that had just happened between them! How could he do this?

It had started raining some time ago, but she did not care. She just kept running. She didn't notice that she had cuts and scrapes everywhere, or that her legs and sides were wracked with pain and exhaustion, or even that she didn't know where she was going.

Her mind went back to how she ended up running, much to her hearts displeasure.

**Flashback**

She couldn't believe it. It truly was a dream come true. He had finally said it. He told her that he loved her and wanted her to stay in the past with him, forever. She had, of course, agreed. What else did you think she would do? He had finally asked her to be his; told her he didn't care about Kikyou. That she, Kagome Higurashi, was the only woman he wanted and loved.

They shared a passionate kiss, without a care in the world. Not just any kiss either, but Kagome's first kiss. How odd though, that it didn't feel like she thought it would. It wasn't like she didn't think that it was great or anything. But somehow, she had been expecting something else, something more…It just seemed so…lacking. Though, lacking in what, she did not know. But then, she didn't know what it was supposed to be like in the first place; this was her first after all.

After they broke apart for lack of air, they headed back to camp in a comfortable silence.

---

Now they were at camp…or rather, she was at camp…Inuyasha had gone out a little bit earlier to go get some fire wood. It did seem like he had been gone for a long time. Seeing as they were in a forest after all, there should be wood everywhere.

'Heh…its probably just me wanting to be with Inuyasha, the man I love, who loves me back…. Hmmm…maybe I should go help him…he _has_ been gone for a while now…. Besides, I'll get some alone time with him' Kagome thought as she got up to go find Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Where are you going? You shouldn't go out alone into the forest this late. The sun is going down. The demons will start coming out to hunt soon. It's not safe."

Kagome turned to see Sango watching her from the top of her cup of ramen. "Hmm…well, I was just going to go see if Inuyasha needed any help with the fire wood. He's been gone for a while now."

"Kagome…I'm sure Inuyasha is fine, would you like to go take a bath instead? I feel all grimy after that fight today. Besides, then you can tell me what happened between you two while you were alone together." She added the last part quietly so that the houshi wouldn't hear.

Kagome seemed to brighten up at that. She had forgotten that Sango didn't know yet. "Ok! I'll get the stuff together!"

Before they left to go to the springs nearby, they both turned and glared at Miroku. "Don't get any ideas. Or you won't have to worry about dying by your wind tunnel because I'll beat it to the punch!" Sango glared even more deadly at him to get the point to his thick skull.

He raised his hands in feigned innocence, "Why Sango! I have no idea what you're talking about." He did his best to look offended that she would even think such a thing of him…yet it didn't seem to be working.

"Yea…sure…." Kagome and Sango muttered at the same time, as they walked off to the hot springs.

---

They had been walking for a while now and still hadn't even heard a sound. They thought it kind of odd, but decided to keep going. Sango had her large boomerang with her, so they'd be safe…right? Then they froze; it was the first noise they had heard since they had left.

"What was that?" Kagome asked Sango in a kind of eerie tone.

Sango look around nervously. They both jumped and screamed when a squirrel jumped out of a bush that was beside them. They both sighed in relief. "Heh…see Kagome? You were getting worried over nothing. You let a little old squirrel scare you!" Sango decided to tease Kagome to get away from the fact that she too had be scared.

"What is that supposed to mean? Squirrels are evil! They plot against us as we speak!" Kagome laughed. "But…if I'm not mistaken, and I really doubt that I am. You screamed louder than I did!" Kagome grinned at the look of horror and blush that was now upon her best friend's face.

"What? Me, The great demonslayer, afraid of a squirrel? Never! That is the mo-" Sango's rant of pride-protection was cut short by another noise. This one was louder than the other had been.

"S-Sango? Please tell me that's just another squirrel because that really didn't sound like a squirrel." Kagome didn't take her eyes from the direction the noise had come from.

"I don't think that was a squirrel Kagome…It kind of sounded like…like a moan…maybe there's something hurt…" Sango said uncertainly and a little bit shakily as they decided that it must be some wounded creature that needed their help. Slowly they headed towards the sound.

From what she could tell, whatever it was, was right behind the next bush.

They crept towards the bush. Sango had her boomerang ready to be thrown at a moment's notice. Then they heard it again. But this time they heard it far more clearly.

It was a blend of two loud intense moans. One of a man and one of a woman…to be more specific the moans were crying names…Inuyasha from the woman and Kikyou from the man.

Both girls froze. Kagome couldn't believe it…he had lied to her…and here he was, the same day he had 'confessed' to her, making love to Kikyou. She couldn't believe it. With that thought she turned and ran.

Sango looked at Kagome just in time to see that she had already taken off running.

**End flashback**

And now here she is. She'd been running ever since. She barely even registers the forest around her as she finally runs out of the forest.

"Oh Shit!" Kagome screeches to a halt, barely stopping in time, sliding on the wet grass on her hands and knees to help her stop.

Not two inches in front of her lies a steep cliff, at the bottom was a raging and flooded river.

Finally, she feels the heavy rain pounding on her body and her heavily beating heart. Fatigue catches up to her body and she can hardly move.

"I guess I've been running for a long time…I wonder where I am…." She sighs and looks around her. In front of her is the ledge of the cliff, and behind her is the forest and green glowing eyes…Wait…Green glowing eyes!

Kagome gets up as a demon starts coming towards her. Forgetting about the cliff behind her, she backs up, only to fall of the ledge. The last thing she remembers is falling and more falling…and a pair of green eyes.

**End!**

_So what'd you think? I rewrote it a little bit again. I think I like it better this way. A fair warning too readers, I'm not that great at keeping up with updating because of school and lots a writers block. So you are forewarned._

_See? I even repeated the warning! So none of you can rat on me for being bad at updating!_


	2. Akiko of Time

**Shadow Fox Revised:**

_So far its the same but I think further on, that its going to take a drasticly different course. I don't know. We'll all just have to wait and see._

**Disclaimer**: why do we need these? If I was the actual owner of Inuyasha and company, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction about them? I do own Akiko though! So take that!

**Chapter two:**

Echoes everywhere, echoes of nothing, echoes of silence. Where was she? It was so…dark…and cold, yet it was like there was no temperature at all. Like it didn't even exist. Like nothing existed, there was no ground; no sky…there was just an absence of all existence.

'…_Kagome…'_ Kagome looked to find the voice, but she could see nothing. The voice, it was such a beautiful feminine voice. It was alto and mature; not a hollow feeling like this place was giving her. She continued to look around for the source of this voice.

The 'scenery', if you could even call it that, began to shift and change. The 'ground' beneath her feet began to become firm, until a soft grass lay beneath her. The 'sky' began to twist and contort, until it was a beautiful day, with little white fluffy clouds.

If you turned to her left, there would be a beautiful blooming Sakura tree giving shade. Beside her, opposite of the tree, was a lake. It's waters so clean you could see the bottom, even far out into it.

The empty, cold feeling slowly left her body, as she began to feel the heat of the sun and warm wind blow on her skin.

'…_Kagome…'_ this time, when she hears it, she can tell it's directly behind her.

Kagome turned, and there the woman stood, her hair was a hue of a golden sheen. Her eyes were a crystal blue that shone with her glory. Her body adorned with the finest white silk. Her breast covered in a blue chest plate. To say she was beautiful would do her an injustice.

After a time of a comfortable silence, Kagome finally found her voice. "Who are you?" It was all she could come up with. Her voice didn't sound as hollow and echo-y as it had before, yet it still lacked in real tangibility that seemed to all come with it. It sounded more of like a thought in her head, than words from her mouth.

'…_Kagome…' _her melodious voice seemed to flow all around Kagome in a stream of warmth and comfort.

'_Kagome…my name is Akiko. I am the Goddess of Time.' The woman seemed to frown a bit. 'I was the one to open the well. I made it possible for you to go back to this time for a specific reason." She smiled softly. 'You will learn that reason when the time comes.' She paused. 'Now is not the time for you to die. I have still much need for you.' _

" 'Now is not the time for you to die.'? What do you mean?" Kagome looked to be struggling with her thoughts. "You mean I'm dead?"

'_No…nor will you be. Many things are about to occur, many things that you…will not necessarily understand. But that is alright.' _

"…Wait…what do you mean 'a lot of stuff is about to happen'…and if you are the one making things happen and not happen, then why…why did you do this to me? Make me fall in love with Inuyasha, only to have him betray me in the end! How could you make this happen to me?", with those thoughts rushing to her head, Kagome became enraged. 'How could she do that? She had no right. Who does this woman think she is? I don't care if she's a god or whatever! She had no right!'

'_No, Child, you misunderstand. I can not control what people do and whom they fall in love with. I opened the well to send you back here. But that is all. Everything else you did on your own.' _Her voice was soft and filled with pity.

That made sense to her. She felt kind of bad for yelling at her and losing her temper. Of course it wasn't Akiko's fault. "Okay…I'm…sorry I lost my temper…I seem to be doing a lot of rash things lately. But you said many things were going to happen. Things…things like what?"

'_When you wake up again, some things will be…different. You will have a design adorned upon you skin. Many things with your body and appearance will have changed.' She paused and looked like she didn't know if she should continue. " This is all to help you with my plan. Not long after you wake up, Inuyasha and the others will show up. But be warned...Kikyou will be with him. This _must not_ bother you." Akiko gave Kagome an endearing look. 'Inuyasha is not the one for you. He is to go to hell with Kikyou as he promised. That is just the way it is supposed to be.' _

"If he is not the one for me, then why do I have to love him so?" Kagome asked almost desperately. Her eyes glazing over. Kagome held back her unshed tears.  
_  
'That I can not explain. I can tell you though, it is not because you are 'part of her soul' like everyone tells you. Not in the _least bit_ is that correct. I have someone else for you…Inuyasha and you are not meant to be. But when Inuyasha comes, you must go with them. It will not be for long. I will have someone join you. They will be able to explain more to you. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more, but I am out of time. I will visit you again when I deem the time right….' _And with that the voice and woman faded.  
_  
_"WAIT! I don't understand!" Kagome cried out desperately, but the woman was already gone. The trees and grass around Kagome started to fade with her. Leaving her only in that dark emptiness from before. "…I don't understand…"

'…_You will understand when the time comes…' _Kagome looked around to find her, but she wasn't there.

Everything around her started getting fuzzy…and with that…she woke up.

**With Inuyasha **+

Everyone was at camp. Shippo was crying because Kagome left without saying bye.

Sango was beyond pissed, not to mention breathless from chasing after Kagome. Honestly, since when could Kagome run that fast?

Miroku just sat there and didn't know what to think.

Inuyasha sat there, with his 'beloved' Kikyou in his lap, pissed that his 'shard detector' left.

"Inuyasha" Sango said in a scarily calm voice. Inuyasha and every other male there winced. That tone of voice was the kind of tone Kagome used before she sat him all the way to hell. This couldn't be good.

"Feh! What do you want Sango. Don't tell me you want me to go look for that wench just cuz she ran off crying and probably got lost like the stupid idiot she is!" Bad move.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "You…BASTARD! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RUN OFF IF YOU HADN'T BEEN _SCREWING_ YOUR DAMN _CLAY POT_ IN FRONT OF HER, RIGHT _AFTER_ YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU _LOVED HER_ AND _ONLY HER_! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! NOT _ONLY_ THAT BUT SHE'S NOT EVEN GONE FOR MERE _SECONDS_ AND YOU BRING THAT DAMN _BITCH_ IN HERE TO TAKE HER PLACE! _NOW_, GET _OFF_ YOUR _ASS_ AND _GO FIND HER_!"

Inuyasha only kehed and got up and let Kikyou climb onto his back like he had been doing for Kagome just a few hours earlier.

Everyone else got up as well. The fuming Sango picked up the wailing Shippo. As she bent down to pick him up though…she was interrupted by the feeling of something feeling her butt. She shot around and smacked Miroku in the face. "HENTAI! YOU PERVERT!"

You could see the birds from miles around, fly off in the opposite direction of the disturbance.

Not long after that, the group started out in search of Kagome. It was Inuyasha in the lead with Kikyou on his back, followed by a even more fuming Sango and a still crying Shippo in her arms. Then, taking up the rear was an annoyed transformed Kirara with an unconscious Miroku on her back. And that is how it went until Miroku woke up.

Not long after that, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Growling he put Kikyou down and while pushing her behind him protectively he drew his Tetsusaiga.

Not seconds later a large tiger youkai jumped down from the trees.

----

Hmm…Wonder what she'll find when she wakes up? Don't you? ;P …maybe I'll tell you. But hey. I like to watch you squirm. :D ok. REVIEW! Thanx!

_actually, I know what happens when she wakes up. I've already written it. ; How sad is that? So yeah, don't forget to review and give advise! I wonder how the whole thing is going to turn out this time around._


	3. The Real Kikyou

---- **Shadow Fox Revised **----

_Another revised Chapter, so far the story is staying the same, but this is the chapter that made me realize that I had messed up later on. So you should pay attention to the details in this chapter. **and** If I started getting off again, **TELL ME**! don't forget to review and give advise and ideas!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and company...I DO own Akiko and my 2 mystery characters

* * *

---- **Chapter 3 **----

* * *

Kag POV: 

(_AN: Kind of sounds like she's telling a story of what happened to her…_)

It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. My vision was blurred by the sleep in my eyes. I was vaguely aware that I was wet and that my head hurt. My lungs felt like they had been compressed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get enough air.

'Wonder where I am…Last thing I remember was falling off that cliff…Am I dead?…no…that lady…what was her name…Akiko? Yea that was it. She said it wasn't time. Was that just a dream? Did I really talk to her? Well I guess I'll find out.'

I started blinking the sleep out of my eyes as they slowly began to adjust to the lack of lighting. I started to see of a pair of green eyes.

There I was staring into a pair of beautiful emerald-green eyes. I have no idea where I am or who the eyes belong too…with that thought entering my mind I decided to look at the owner of the eyes.

From what I could tell it was a he. He had long bright orange hair. Oddest colour hair I had ever seen, yet so magnificent at the same time. This man was really quite beautiful actually. I've never used that word to describe a man before…except for Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru has a cold feel to him; this guy has a nice, warm, comfortable feeling about him. I almost feel safe around him…actually…I do feel safe, and towards a stranger no less!

The 'man' before me began to shift slightly, still looking me in the eyes. Thinking he was about to leave I blurted out "Wait!…um…Who...what are you and what happened…and where am I?"

He just kept staring at me…it was kind of creepy. "My name is of no consequence to you, as of yet at least; I am a shadow fox. I was the last of my kind."

'Was? What does he mean was?' I continued to just stare at him, but my gaze shifted to more of a curious inquiry rather than the bland stare that it was before.

"You drowned, I saved you."

'Well, please, don't beat around the bush.' I thought sarcastically as I mentally rolled my eyes, resisting with much difficulty the urge to do it outwardly, as I quietly waited for him to continue.

"You are in a cave in the cliff from which you fell off of." With that he smirked and vanished.

I couldn't believe it. How can someone just vanish into thin air?

I sat up to look for him…but he was nowhere to be seen…only a beautiful red rose lay where he had been.

The beautiful creature was gone. But on the breeze passing through the cave…he left me one last message.

'_Welcome to my world Ronina'_

"Ronina? What the hell is that? It sounds almost like a feminine version of Ronin. But why would he call me a 'Samurai without a master'?…and what did he mean welcome to his world…what's a shadow fox?…I'm hungry"…then I passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

---- **Meanwhile-elsewhere **----

* * *

"AAAAIIIIIIII!" The tiger youkai attacked at Kikyou but her arrows were of no use at close range. "Inuyasha!" 

"Kikyou! Get the hell away from her! I'll make you pay for that!" Inuyasha went and attacked the demon, but it was just too fast. It kept evading every attack he threw its way.

Inuyasha was running out of energy and blood…fast…everyone else (_an: meaning Kirara, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku_) had already been knocked out by the demon.

It was all up to him now. ' Damn! If Kagome had been here then I could've found out if this guy has a jewel shard or not. I'll give her a piece of my mind when I find her. Run off without my permission; get me in trouble with Sango! Troublesome little wench! Should get rid of her once I find her, don't need her now, Kikyou can find shards too. Stupid wench isn't needed anymore.'

(_an: ironic, ne, that he's blaming Kagome for not being here so that she could point out the jewel shards, and then says he doesn't need her around because Kikyou, who is there and conscious, can do it…hmm)_

Inuyasha just narrowly avoided another swipe of the demon…

Then out of nowhere…the tiger youkai just stopped…it looked to a nearby tree… a pair of green eyes and bright orange hair could be seen.

"Taro! That is enough. We are done with our mission. Let us go." And with that the tiger youkai and creepy eyes were gone.

"What the hell! Hey! Get back here! Coward!" Inuyasha screamed to the air. After using up the last bit of his strength in the scream, he quickly joined his friends in the land of unconsciousness.

Kikyou just sat there, not bothering to take care of anyone. If they died, it would be of no consequence to her. They would be waking up soon anyway.

Kikyou mentally laughed at the fool Inuyasha was. 'Does he really think that I am here because I 'love' him, 'care' for him, or even wanted him to go to hell with me? What a fool he is. He even really thinks that all those years ago it was Naraku who 'tricked' me into attacking him. What makes him think that a person like Onigumo could come up with a plan like this? A planned death and resurrection? If only not for that stupid reincarnation, having come here and shattered the jewel. No matter now. For Inuyasha is my fool who is wrapped around my little finger.' Her laugh coming aloud now.

She abruptly stopped though when she sensed a strong power drawing closer.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees. Her looked at Kikyou, who glared up at him. "Dead miko. What happened here? And where is the woman that my half brother travels with? Is she not here?"

Kikyou just glared and then answered dryly. "The fools got attacked and could not take care of themselves. My reincarnation has gone and gotten herself lost."

"Lost?…hmm…how interesting" and with that he left and walked back to where ever he had come from.

"Urgh! What was that all about! And GAWD why does he _always _have to say, 'hmm…how interesting'! What was so interesting!…argh!" Kikyou 'asked' in disdain.

* * *

----------------------

* * *

Ok! Here's Chappie 3! Hope you all like it! I already have chap 4 but I ain't puttin it up until I get some more reviews ;p 

_Aw…looks at old comment. I guess that was kind of mean of me wasn't it? heh well, I'm working on revising chap 4 right now, so it'll be up when its up. but still remember to review! thanx! Yes so Kikyou is evil. Much more evil than you think...I don't like her._


	4. Cave of Echoes

Shadow Fox Revised 

_Well, here is chapter four, I hope I'm fixing this right. Well…I don't have much to say this time. I'm sick and got to stay home from school and one of my friends (Inudemoness247) was talking about how she had come back and started updating again, and so I figured since I was stuck at home, that I should try it too. So I started reading my story, to figure out what was happening in my story, and didn't get thru the first chap before I realized that there were a lot of typos. So I started rewriting and posting the chapters. Then I got to chapter three and realized that I really messed up if that is what I had written and somehow I had managed to get to where I was in chapter 13. So here I am, actually rewriting my story and I'm fixing to change it a lot!…and there is my life story. Enjoy the chap, don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and company but I do own my shadow fox dude (_can't tell you his name yet…because…well…I don't know yet ;_), the tiger youkai, and The goddess Akiko.

* * *

**----Chapter4----**

**----still with Inuyasha and the gang ----**

"Urgh…" Inuyasha blinked his eyes open…they were still in the clearing, everyone was awake and had set up camp.

Kikyou was still sitting by the tree were she had been for the past three hours, while everyone else was trying to treat their wounds.

He noticed his wounds were already taken care of. '…Kagome…no…Kikyou…Kagome's not here….besides! Why would I want the wench to take care of me anyway! She ran off! Again! Well who needs her…..argh….I need her to find the jewel shards… Argh! That bastard probably had a jewel shard! That's the ONLY reason why I wouldn't be able to kill him! I couldn't even TOUCH him! Urgh…When I find that wench, she'll regret ever running off…and where the hell did she think she was going? The well is days away! And before we were attacked, I could smell her scent, and it was going in the opposite direction of the well! That idiot! She probably had no idea where she was going and is probably sitting somewhere crying cuz she's lost. HA! Or she did something really stupid! Like fall off a cliff or something!'

(an: and he doesn't know how right he is)

With that last thought Inuyasha gave a snort and tried to get up. Everyone turned when they heard him grunt in pain from the movement.

"Inuyasha," it was Miroku. " You really shouldn't be moving. You took it worse than all of us."

"Feh…whatever. I-" Inuyasha was seemingly cut of by nothing. Everyone noticed that he started sniffing the air and start growling. "grrrrr….Kouga!" Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga ready to fight, all wounds seemingly gone.

Everyone watched as a tornado came whirling in.

(_an: what'd you think he was gonna do? Skip in like little red riding hood? XD _)

"Kagome!" He stopped and looked around when he realized that she wasn't there. He immediately turned an accusing finger towards Inuyasha. "Yo Mutt face! Where's _My_ Kagome! You didn't lose her did you! I knew I couldn't trust her _your _care! I should have kept her with _me_! _I_ wouldn't have let this happen! You probably jumped her off a cliff or something!"

(_an: XD once again, HOW RIGHT)_

Inuyasha was infuriated. How dare he! Like normal, he decided to speak with out thinking. "Lose her? Lose her! She ran off!"

It was Kouga's turn to be infuriated. "_She **ran off**_?"

That was when Inuyasha realized his error in his words, but it was just a little bit too late.

"What the _hell_ did you do to her _this_ time! You crazy bastard! Where is she! I should rip you _limb from limb_! Why aren't you looking for her? Which way did she go? I'll find her _myself_! Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!" And with that he took off………in the wrong direction of which she had gone.

"Feh! _I_ have to find that idiot before that moron does. She'll probably be eaten by the time that retard reaches her anyway. _She_ had to go and run off and now_ I_ have to go rescue that wenches sorry ass. _I_'ll make sure-"

"Inuyasha." Sango interrupted Inuyasha. " Stop with the I's, anywhere you plan to go, _we're_ going with you, _especially_ if it has to do with Kagome. I will ignore the comments and names you were just throwing her way…._for now_…but…you are right though. She doesn't have any means of protection out there. And you know it was _all your fault_ that she ran off so that means it's **_YOUR_** responsibility to go and save her." With that statement she threw a glare at him. "oh and by the way." She added a little way too sweetly. "Why is hell _she_ here? Hasn't she tried to kill us? Didn't she take our jewel shards and give them to Naraku? No, nevermind. I don't care. What I care about right now is Kagome. And no matter what you say, _we** ARE **_going with you. I know you're worried about her Inuyasha, I'm worried too."

"Worried? Worried about that WENCH! I'm not worried! I want to give her what she has coming to her! That guy probably had a jewel shard on him! If she was here she could have told me where and I could have killed the bastard! But nooooo! She had to go run off and get lost!"

Miroku stood up and stretched his back. "Now Inuyasha. You can't put all this blame on Kagome. Plus, before we got attacked, you said her scent was going the opposite way of the well. She didn't even take her bag. She was in…what does she call them…pag-amers?…anyway something like that. And you know she doesn't like going around in those. So her leaving obviously wasn't like her normal storm off."

"INUYASHA! THIS IS _ALL YOUR_ FAULT! KAGOME COULD BE _DEAD_ AND IT'S _ALL YOUR FAULT_! I KNOW IT IS!" Shippo wiped away at the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes.

"WHATEVER! STUPID BRAT! SHE WOULD BE DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR IF SHE DIED!"

Shippo could no longer contain himself as he went from weeping to raging. "WHY YOU-! HEART SCAR!" Shippo screamed as he preformed his 'special' attack on the stubborn inu's ear.

"AARGGH! Get off me you little brat!" Inuyasha threw Shippo into the nearest tree.

Kikyou just continues to watch this 'odd' display through the group. Mentally sighing at the fact that the fool was really more than a fool, he was a complete imbecile! Then mentally laughing at how that made things all the easier for her. If only she didn't have to be around it!

In the distance you hear a rumble of thunder that causes the ground to quake and trimmer. They all looked up to see heavy dark clouds swirling in from every direction until all previously available light was smothered out.

"Inuyasha…it's going to start raining again soon. I suggest we start looking for Kagome now…and hurry about it…it looks like its going to be really bad…Lets go…now…for I fear if we don't…then Kagome might not…" Miroku trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. It didn't matter though. Everyone there knew exactly what he meant.

**----At the Cliff----**

"Her scent…it stops here…dear Kami…Kagome…" Inuyasha stood staring over the cliff into the water rushing past far below.

Sango stood there silently. Making naught a sound. Her eyes hidden behind the shadow of her bangs.

Shippo collapsed on the floor, wailing as loud as his little body would let him. Waterfalls of tears streaked down his face to water the wild grasses.

Miroku stood there in disbelief…almost as if he was waiting for Kagome to come wake him up with her sunny smile and waiting ramen breakfast. Waiting for this all to turn out to be just a bad dream.

Kikyou stood in the background. With everyone at the cliff's edge wrapped up in there disbelief, no one noticed the poison insects that she was currently communicating with. The bugs turned and flew off to deliver their message completely unnoticed.

"There…there must be a mistake…" Miroku looked desperately at Inuyasha "Maybe…maybe she came here, but then turned around…"

"No…" Sango cut him off. "Can't you see the skid marks. She didn't stop in time." Her voice cracked and sounded strained as she looked to him with sorrowful tear filled eyes.

"Stop all your mourning for this girl. It's a waste of your time." Everyone turned to look at Kikyou who tried to keep the evil triumphant smirk from making its way onto her willing lips.

Sango looked at her in rage. "How can you be so heartless! She just DIED! Why should we NOT mourn for her? Just because you despise her?" she bit out in pure hatred.

"She was not supposed to be in this world. I suspect that one in another world other than their own can't die." Kikyou's cold voice stilled even Shippo's crying.

"How did you come to such a conclusion as that, Lady Kikyou?" Miroku asked the question on everyone's mind. He mentally grimaced at adding the Lady part. It was supposed to be used as a term of respect and here he was wasting it on her.

"If she was actually dead, then I would have the other half of my soul. I do not, so therefore, if she did 'die' as you say, then that must mean she was merely sent back to her own world and took the other half with her, or that she is still alive somewhere down there."

Everyone looked slightly hopeful.

"It is not possible to live that fall Kikyou."

_(an: Inuyasha, always the optimistic one ;)_

Everyone turned a glare at Inuyasha (minus Kikyou who looked bored at the whole thing) for having tried to squish their little bit of hope.

Shippo had started wondering towards the edge while Miroku and Sango started discussing possibilities of where she could be and where the possible locations the that river below led to.

Then he saw something on the other side of the cliff. 'Wow, that almost looks like it could be a walkway. That's kind of cool. I wonder if they'll let me come back and play on it once we find Kagome? What is that?…a cave? Wow! I'd love to explore that!…WAIT! Could Kagome be there? "Hey guys!" Everyone came to gather around him and look where he was pointing.

Sango gasped. "Could Kagome-"

"Already on it. Lets go!" Inuyasha said in his gruff voice, but Miroku didn't miss the hint of hope that lay underneath.

So they began their journey again as they made their way around to the other side of the cliff.

Inuyasha in the lead…with Kikyou by his side.

**----in the cave----**

Kagome just sat there for what seemed like hours. Nothing happening.

The guy never coming back. That lady, Akiko, had come back when Kagome went back to sleep, but all she had said was to stay in the cave and wait.

"Well that doesn't help me very much. Sit here? Till what?" Kagome had been yelling at the walls for some time now. She couldn't go back to sleep again. She had already tried. And she obviously couldn't leave now either.

Kagome sighed as the only response she got was her echo off the cave walls, just like every other time. Odd though. Her echo went on for a lot longer than any other echo before. On a school field trip once, not that long ago, they went to a famous cave, she hadn't realized that caves could get famous. In that 'oh so famous cave' though, _none_ of the echoes that anyone ever made lasted this long.

Kagome sat there and listened to her echoing words. She felt really empty inside. No a hungry kind of empty, though she was hungry, it was a lonely kind of empty. Was no one coming to look for her? Certainly Inuyasha's nose would have sniffed her out by now, and even if Sango couldn't have gotten Inuyasha to help, she knew that her sister figure would find a way to find her, and she would have acquired Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Shippo and Kirara could have sniffed her out, even if they couldn't do it as good as Inuyasha could and Miroku could usually sense her holy energy. She were where they? She had taken into consideration that it was raining outside, she had falling into a river, and it had been raining when she left, so it probably would be a little difficult to follow her scent, but what about her holy energy? Maybe that was one of the things that Akiko was talking about when she said many things would be different when she came back to. But she didn't feel any different holy power wise.

There was the weird echo thing, and the fact that she could hear _everything_. Even despite the heavy rain outside the cave, she could still here even the smallest bug breathing…She could even _see_ everything. Kagome had always had troubles seeing anything in dark places, and now she could see everything.

"….weird…I wonder what this all means…"

"…_Kagome……Kagome……Kagome……Kagome!" _

"What the hell?" Kagome whispered as she looked around to find out where that had come from.

Each time she had heard it, it almost sounded like a different person…each time…'Maybe?'

"…Hello?" Kagome called out timidly to the dark cave, not to sure if maybe she was starting to hear things or not.

"…_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!"_

Whatever it was, it was getting closer…and the voices were sounding familiar…one sounded like a violent type male…the other was like a distressed woman, maybe her age…the third was like another man, this one more cool and collected…the last was what really caught her attention. It was like a small child wailing out desperately. Almost like a child that was lost and looking for his mother…'Shippo!' Kagome felt her motherly instincts kicking in as she had the sudden urgent _need_ to go to Shippo and tell him that everything was alright.

They were here. They had really come for her. She knew that now.

That would almost make the woman, Akiko, right. But that could just be coincidence…what wouldn't be coincidence would be Inuyasha coming in with Kikyou.

She couldn't stop thinking about that. What if Akiko wasn't just a dream, and this was all real? "well…I guess I'll find out when I see Inuyasha…" and with that Kagome headed towards the entrance of the cave calling to her friends.

* * *

**------------------------------**

* * *

Hmmm….wonder what will happen next? Don't you too? ;P 

_Hope you like it! That one took a long time to revise. ; just think about what it'll be like when I get to the ones that I can't even use anymore? ;;; Hope you all like! Tell me what you think and if you can truly see the differences between the two versions, because I truly have rewritten every chap so far._


	5. Golden Skull Eyes

**---- Shadow Fox Revised ----**

Lalalala! Hmm…First off, chapter 6 won't be put up until I get…hmm…..25 reviews…after I hit the 25 mark I will put chap 6 up. Ok? Good. Glad we all agree. **Hehe** I love you all too. ;-P

_Well that was my old beginning. I don't think I'll be that mean this time, though I could. That might be fun. I hope everyone who read my other version and liked it will come and read this version. Yup I do._

**Disclaimer: **I do not…what is the point of this? Really. If I owned them, would I lower myself to writing mere fanfictions about them? What would be the point when I could just start a new series are new episodes or something? but anyway, if you hadn't noticed, I am not the owner of the Inuyasha cast and crew. Was that really necessary?

**--------**

**---- Chapter five ----**

---- Outside the cave ----

"Kagome!" they were now making their way done the cliff.

It was raining heavily, making it hard to see and very slippery.

From what Inuyasha could tell was they were getting closer. He could smell her, and the smell was getting stronger. So what was a good sign. Right?

"Kagome!" Sango couldn't see anything through the heavy rain and the cold of the rain had slowly made her body numb, so she couldn't feel anything either.

She was so worried. What had happened to Kagome? Was Kagome ok? After losing her family, her whole village. She couldn't bear to lose Kagome. Kagome was like a sister to her. She couldn't lose anyone else. And she was pretty sure that was how Shippo felt too.

"Kagome!" Miroku kept close to Sango and was strangely keeping his hands to himself. He couldn't help but wonder how Kagome was, but what he was really worried about was what she would do when she saw Kikyou with Inuyasha.

He could not see her taking that very well.

She would probably try to run off again. Or at least scream at him, sit him, try to kill Kikyou, and cry. He hated it, to see a woman cry. They were such delicate creatures.

"Kagome!" Shippo was sitting in Sango's arms. He still couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard he tried. Kagome was like his mom, as a matter of fact, he really thought of her as a mom, and she had come to think of him as her son. He knew that.

He couldn't lose his only family again. Not after he had worked so hard to get a family back. He just couldn't do it.

"The cave. Its right there" If Sango didn't think it could get any colder then she obviously hadn't heard Kikyou's voice until now. But lo and behold, a cave lay just about 2 steps in front of them.

"Good. Now I can give that wench a peace of my mind! Causing all these problems! Making us look for her in this damn storm!" Inuyasha stormed in the cave with the others close behind him.

No one bothered to yell at him about his comment. They could do that later, right now what was important was if Kagome was here. And if she was alright.

**---- Inside the cave (Kagome)** **----**

'Well…here they come…I'm glad Inuyasha sounds so happy to have found me….take note to the sarcasm in my voice…oh great…I'm already talking to myself…'

Kagome glanced around a little nervously. And decided to just stand there and wait for them rather than go up to the cold wet entrance.

**---- The entrance of the cave** -----

"Kagome! Where the Fu…..ck?…" Inuyasha came to a dead stop.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. We did he just stop like that?

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought as he was trying to put the scene in front of him together.

Who was this person? Why couldn't he smell her or sense her? All her could smell or sense was Kagome, and this definitely wasn't her.

So, Because Inuyasha doesn't like being confused, he decided to handle things his way. "Who the hell are you? And where the fuck is Kagome!"

"….What?…." Kagome stared at him like he had grown a 3rd head. '….what?…who am I and what have I done with myself? What is he on? Crack?'

Inuyasha being Inuyasha, rationalized in his small Inuyasha brain, that because that approach did not work, he would try his other favorite one.

Inuyasha took a step forward and brought out the Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. "I don't like your attitude! I asked you a question bitch! I know she's here! I can smell her!"

Kagome stood there dumbfounded…'he doesn't know its me?….why not?…wait…did he just call me a bitch with a bad attitude! ARGH! THE NERVE! He says I'M the one with an Attitude? I can show him attitude!...wait…calm down Kagome, don't sink down to his filthy disgusting level. First, figure out why he doesn't know that it's you, then you can bash his head in. Yup. That'll work just fine."

"um…excuse me?" Kagome tried to keep a reign on her anger and keep it out of voice but she could tell that it wasn't working as everyone there, even Kikyou and Inuyasha, took a step back.

Miroku took a step towards Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, don't make any…_more _rash moves. Maybe she doesn't know where Kagome is. Maybe she just got here, you know, came in from the rain."

'what?' Kagome couldn't believe this, 'Miroku doesn't recognize me either? What? I don't get it. Why don't they know its me?...wait...did I hear him? Wasn't he whispering into Inuyasha's ear?' Kagome looked down at herself.

She was wearing a different outfit.

How did she not notice that before?

'That guy must have changed me into some dry clothes…a guy changed me? I'm not to sure I like that idea….but that's not the point here.'

Kagome took a step forward. 'maybe they can't see me...I don't understand why though…I can see them all perfectly…it must be the clothes. '

With this new thought, Kagome took another step forward, trying to get into some light so that they could see her better.

Shippo, who was hiding on Sango's back in her hair that long ago fell out of its ponytail due to the added weight of the rain, turned to whisper to Miroku, "But Miroku…she couldn't have just come in here from the rain. She's dry."

'WHAT? Shippo doesn't recognize me either? What the hell is going on here? It's definitely not THAT dark!' Kagome took another step forward.

Inuyasha raised his sword back up. "Bitch stay where you are."

All thoughts flew from Kagome's mind, "What did you just call me." Kagome took another step forward, but this was out of wanting to get closer to Inuyasha so she could bust his head in, instead of so they could see her like it had been earlier.

Kikyou walked out of the shadows and went half way to Kagome.

"Kikyou! What are you doing?" Inuyasha hollered at her back.

"Inuyasha calm yourself."…She turned her attention back towards Kagome and brings her bow up and pulling it taunt.

Sango decided it was her turn to speak up before Kikyou did something rash, like purify the only lead they have to Kagome's current place of residence. "Demoness! Have you seen any humans around here?"

'DEMONESS! What the fuck is wrong with everyone? _Demoness_? They think I'm a demon?'

**+FLASHBACK+**

'_No, Child, you misunderstand. I can not control what people do and whom they fall in love with. I opened the well to send you back here. But that is all. Everything else you did on your own.' _Her voice was soft and filled with pity.

That made sense to her. She felt kind of bad for yelling at her and losing her temper. Of course it wasn't Akiko's fault. "Okay…I'm…sorry I lost my temper…I seem to be doing a lot of rash things lately. But you said many things were going to happen. Things…things like what?"

'_When you wake up again, some things will be…different. You will have a design adorned upon you skin. Many things with your body and appearance will have changed.' She paused and looked like she didn't know if she should continue. " This is all to help you with my plan. Not long after you wake up, Inuyasha and the others will show up. But be warned...Kikyou will be with him. This _must not_ bother you." Akiko gave Kagome an endearing look. 'Inuyasha is not the one for you. He is to go to hell with Kikyou as he promised. That is just the way it is supposed to be.' _

**+ANOTHER FLASHBACK+**

The 'man' before me began to shift slightly, still looking me in the eyes. Thinking he was about to leave I blurted out "Wait!…um…Who...what are you and what happened…and where am I?"

He just kept staring at me…it was kind of creepy. "My name is of no consequence to you, as of yet at least; I am a shadow fox. I was the last of my kind."

'Was? What does he mean was?' I continued to just stare at him, but my gaze shifted to more of a curious inquiry rather than the bland stare that it was before.

"You drowned, I saved you."

'Well, please, don't beat around the bush.' I thought sarcastically as I mentally rolled my eyes, resisting with much difficulty the urge to do it outwardly, as I quietly waited for him to continue.

"You are in a cave in the cliff from which you fell off of." With that he smirked and vanished.

I couldn't believe it. How can someone just vanish into thin air?

I sat up to look for him…but he was nowhere to be seen…only a beautiful red rose lay where he had been.

The beautiful creature was gone. But on the breeze passing through the cave…he left me one last message.

'_Welcome to my world Ronina'_

"Ronina? What the hell is that? It sounds almost like a feminine version of Ronin. But why would he call me a 'Samurai without a master'?…and what did he mean welcome to his world…what's a shadow fox?…I'm hungry"…then I passed out from pure exhaustion.

**+END FLASHBACKS**+

…'OMG…she said my appearance would change…and he said welcome to my world…and that he _was_ the last of his kind….omg…I'm…I'm a demon?….no…that can't be right….no….'

"You. Youkai." Kikyou's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "Where is the human. I suggest that you tell me. You are but a lower life form compared to I. I could purify you in a moment."

"A lower life form compared to you?" Kagome snorted. "and what does that make him," she points at Inuyasha. "You're little slave boy?"

Kagome could see Kikyou smirk as she heard in her head, '_you have no idea'_

Kagome growled at this. "What? Afraid to say what you really think of him out loud? Afraid you won't be able to get what you want out of him if you do?"

Kikyou glared.

Inuyasha decided to butt in. "Who the hell do you think you are. Kikyou and I are in love, something a youkai like you would understand. I know exactly what she thinks of me! And if she said it out loud, it would only bring me closer to her!"

Kagome let out a snort. And everybody else just sighed.

"Is that really what you think? Well, that's rich." Kagome said bitterly.

Kikyou pulled her bow tighter. "I have grown tired of you."

With that she released the bow, and the purification arrow went flying.

Everyone shouted their protests at losing their only lead, but it was too late.

But what happened next, nobody could have expected.

When the arrow got within five feet of Kagome is slowed and started to descend to the ground. On its way down it started to lose its glow until it finally hit the ground and crumble into dust and fragments at Kagome's feet. Everyone just stood and stared at what was left of the arrow.

No one was sure of what happened or what to say to what happened.

No one had seen it hit a barrier or something and it had happened in a gradual way…no one knew what to think.

They all just stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. As even more seconds silently and slowly ticked by, everyone's mind whirling at speeds that defied all laws. Yet no one was coming up with any answers.

Kikyou growled in frustration and notched another arrow. "Who the _hell_ are you!"

Kagome looked up from the ashes that used to be an arrow, still confused about what had happened.

Once she saw everyone's eyes piercing in on her, she felt like a caged animal. Like she needed to get out of there, now, by any means necessary. But Akiko's words rang in her head. She was supposed to go with them. That's what she had said wasn't it?

Kagome forced herself to calm down and take slow even breaths.

While Kikyou was getting more annoyed and frustrated with her silence; everyone else though, even Inuyasha, had taken note to the way she was acting.

The way she was acting was not normal for someone who had known what she was doing and had done that on purpose. This girl was just as confused as they were and was now starting to freak out, despite her attempts, which they could clearly see, not too.

Miroku decided to take initiative before something bad could happen, like her lose control and completely freak out, that was not what they needed right now.

Miroku took another step forward. "My lady Youkai. May I inquire your name?"

Kagome look up, having been taken from her thoughts. "What?"

Kikyou growled, "You have a knack for ignoring people, youkai, the monk asked you what your name was, I suggest you answer now, because I won't be so easy on you this next time." Everyone cringed at Kikyou's bash tone; they were trying to calm her down not rile her up!

"My…name?" Kagome was once again in a shocked silence.

'My name? What should I tell them? I could tell them that its me…but then what? They'll ask me what just happened with the arrow, how I got this way, and so many other questions. Questions that I can't answer. But what if I don't tell them, they couldn't ask any questions, but what would I say about myself? I mean, they are looking for me.' Her thoughts began to get even more frantic, 'And then what if Inuyasha decided to kill me? Or Kikyou shot at me again, whatever happened earlier, I'm not sure if that will happen again. I don't even know how that happened in the first place. And then what if they figure it out? What will they say? What will they do? What will I do? What wi-'

Everyone looked as she went into another panic mode, Miroku was about to ask the youkai if she even knew what her name was, maybe that was the problem, maybe she had just woken up from amnesia or something, when she fainted.

Sango let out a sigh of relief, "Well, at least she didn't lose control and attack." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Kikyou growled. "I don't like or trust her, no youkai can do what she did to my arrow. No _miko _can even do that! So how the hell did _she_! Kill her Inuyasha!" She screeched in anger.

Inuyasha seemed to hesitate and she turned to glare at him.

"FINE! I'll do it myself!" Kikyou was about to make her way over to the youkai when Miroku interrupted her.

"Lady Kikyou, calm down." She turned her glare of death to Miroku.

Miroku flinched. 'Kami, that onna can glare…'

He cleared his throat and tried to continue, "Lady Kikyou, please, be reasonable, she didn't attack us, as a matter of fact, she looked more confused than we did with everything that happened. She didn't look like she did, what ever it was that she did to your purification arrow, on purpose. And right now, she is our only lead to Lady Kagome."

Kikyou growled again as she watched everyone nod their head in agreement. With that she turned on heel and headed out of the cave into the rain.

"Wait! Kikyou!", Inuyasha turned and ran out after her.

Everyone sighed.

Shippo, deciding to be brave, went up to the youkai do get a better look at her. Even though she had obviously passed out and was still passed out, he was she very nervous.

He edged past the remains of the arrow that had now turned to acid and were slowly eating away at the cave's floor.

"Wow," He stared in awe at the youkai lying before him. "Sango check her out, she dresses weird…and…she's really pretty."

Miroku and Sango stopped bickering at each other to find out what he meant, seeing as they really hadn't gotten that good of a look at her earlier because it was so dark in there.

"Wow" was all Sango could say as all three of them looked at her.

Her hair was a deep rusty orange, and it seemed to fall to her waist in full rich waves. Sections of the top were pulled back with little leaves of green and gold. It left just enough out that it framed her face in little wavy sections, making the back and front look curlier than her hair actually was. It gave her a very delicate and innocent look.

Her ears were delicately pointed at the tip, with 3 little gold hoops up in the cartilage of each ear. They were ended off with a gold stud and a dangly thing that had many little gold skulls of different sizes and designs on the way down until it reached her shoulders in each lobe.

Her eyes were lined heavily with black. Like a tear coming from the far sides of her eyes came out a pair of rusty orange skulls that flashed gold when the light hit it just so.

Her lips were the same rusty orange of her hair.

She was wearing a black dress, but when one looked at it closer than what they had before, they could tell it was much more complex than they had previously thought.

The top was strapless and clung to her form as it went down, to finally flare out at her waist.

(_**an**: one of those that go down to the floor and if you spin it would go WOOSH and you'd have to hold it down unless you wanted to flash everyone, I love skirt like that, they're so fun to spin in!… when no ones around ;_ )

It had a slit on both sides, right in front of each leg, that went all the way up to the top of her legs.

Faintly on the dress, when the light hit it just right, you would see ever green leaves or gold skulls, depending on how the light.

Half way between her shoulder and her elbow a sort of sleeve formed, made of the same fabric as the dress. It flared the moment it started and about 2/3 of the way to her wrists a slit was created until the end when it reached her fingertips.

Every edge of clothing was edged with a rusty orange lace that went gold in the light.

For shoes she had on pure white heeled boots that went up to about 3 inches below the stop of the slits in her dress. Likewise, under her sleeve things, pure white fingerless gloves could be seen, that went up and vanished into the sleeve.

Her fingers were tipped with rusty orange claws. On her neck lay a white choker that had a transparent green jewel with a seemingly floating rusty orange skull inside of it. It was about the size of the whole Shikon jewel.

They could see that underneath her lay a set of twin rusty orange fox tails with black tips.

Strapped to her waist was a sword, a dagger was strapped to each leg, and beside her lay a scythe.

Shippo nervously giggled as he saw those. "Heh, I guess she's not as innocent and safe as we first thought." He turned and jumped onto Miroku shoulder.

All 3 jumped when the girl began to stir.

They all stared, transfixed, as their eyes came to meet a pair of gold eyes that had pupils shaped in such a way they looked like skulls.

Where was Inuyasha when they needed him?

------------

Well, that's the end for that. I changed Kagome a lot. I wasn't sposed to, the main way she turned out in the other one, in the beginning at least, was how she was sposed to turn out, but I didn't like that one as much anymore. I like this one a lot better. I hope you all like this.

**_I need you all to vote!_** Should this be straight Inuyasha, should it be a YuYu crossover, or a Naruto crossover? It can go either way. I want your votes!

Thanx for your reviews! I hope you like this!


End file.
